


When Cygne Vulpes Lock Eyes

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into a surprizing inheritance that is very close to a Veela yet competely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

It was not common knowledge that the Potters had Veela blood in their line as well as several different types of Elven blood, but it was true. No one could be sure what creature inheritance would manifest in their children or whether their child would be a dominant or a submissive. Although one couldn't be sure, there were some signs that pointed towards what they would become on their sixteenth birthday. Harry didn't know that creature blood could be found in his family or what signs to look for. It was for this reason that he did not take certain precautions to protect himself and others from the creature that would manifest in him. As Harry got called to the living room a month before his eleventh birthday he didn't have any idea that the first major attribute of his creature nature would present itself. As he walked in, his head low and his eyes focused on his toes, just the way that he had been taught, he missed the look from his Uncle Vernon. If he had been looking at Vernon he would have noticed the look on his face morph from disgust to burning lust, his eyes darkening. Before Harry made it more than a few feet into the room he felt himself shoved into the wall face first, with his uncle at his back. He tried to pull away only to get his face smashed into the wall further, and his pants ripped off.

*****A MONTH AND A HALF LATER AT GRINGOTT'S*****

Griphook was the goblin assigned to the Potter vaults and as such when Harry visited Gringott's for the first time, he was the one to bring him to the main vault to withdraw money for his supplies and other necessities. As Griphook had been the Potter vaults' goblin for many generations, he was one of the few that knew every Potter had some form of creature inheritance, so whilst Harry was gathering money, Griphook collected a few books and different heirlooms he may need for each possible inheritance. When Harry arrived at the room he would be staying at until the first of September he took out the bag Griphook had given him and read the note it included,

* * *

_Young Master Potter,_

_I have gathered together things that may prove themselves useful to you. Please read through the passages contained in the first book until you find the passage which sounds like the symptoms you are exhibiting. Then read through the passages in the other books to learn how to control these behaviors. It is vital you do this. It may come as a shock, but the Potters have creature blood running through their veins, and as such, so do you. You are beginning to receive your creature inheritance and must take these precautions to protect yourself and those around you._

_Griphook_

* * *

Harry read over the note quite a few times before deciding that yes, the note did indeed say that not only was he a wizard but he was a creature as well. He hoped the books would help him realize what that meant. After setting the note aside he picked up the first book 'Potter Creature Inheritances' and began reading on the first page. As he read through each creature description he could only find a growing list of what he was not, this list included Blood Elf, Water Nymph, Dark Elf, and Fire Nymph, along with various other types of elves, nymphs, and fae. He thought he had found his creature as he read through the section on Veela, until he read that they preferred exotic foods and meat, he preferred plain fruits and vegetables. So adding that possibility to the seemingly never ending list of creatures that he was not he started reading the very last passage in the book.

* * *

_**CYGNE VULPES** _

_Cygne Vulpes are cousins to Veelas. Like Veelas they are very beautiful creatures. Unlike Veelas however they are mostly male. Cygne Vulpes are a race of magical humanoids. Like Sirens of Greece they call men and women to them with their beauty and voices. Hearing the voice of a Cygne Vulpes, like that of a Veela, can cause people to do anything to please and impress the Cygne Vulpes, even endangering their own life in the process. Whereas all Veela can grow wings only dominant Cygne Vulpes can. A Cygne Vulpes will not know their sexual preference until they meet their destined mate or mates. However it is extremely rare for a Cygne Vulpes that has multiple mates to have more than one of those mates be another Cygne Vulpe. Submissive Cynge Vulpes are able to turn into foxes after their eleventh birthday and grow fox ears on their sixteenth whereas dominant Cygne Vulpes can transform into swans after their eleventh birthday. For this reason they are often confused with their close relatives Nekos. If they do not take the necessary precautions, a Cygne Vulpes' allure can affect anyone that is not in their direct bloodline (the Potter Bloodline for us). The allure can affect anyone even if there was only hatred before. Submissive Cygne Vulpes are one of the only male creatures that can get pregnant by someone who is not their mate. All Cygne Vulpes have the eye color of the gem they must wear to control their allure, this is because each jewel's chemical build works with each Cygne Vulpes' magic. Only once a Cygne Vulpes has mated with a Cygne Vulpe with a different eye color may they wear a different type of gem, and even then, only the jewel of their mate. Submissive Cygne Vulpes eat mostly fruits and vegetables unless they are pregnant, in which case they will eat only what their dominant puts in front of them to eat. Without precautions including wearing something that contains their gem, a Cygne Vulpes' allure can cause people to do anything to have the Cygne Vulpe even if that means by force._

* * *

That was it, he was a Cygne Vulpe, with the facts he had been given, everything fit. So that meant that he could turn into a fox or a swan. That also meant that he had an unknown amount of unknown gendered mates, it was all confusing for Harry… After pondering on the thought for a while he went through the other couple books and found that Cygne Vulpes could use elemental magic as well as normal magic, and also that once he had a personalized item with his jewel it would help harness and control his powers. Though his family heirloom with an emerald would not harness his power it would help to control the allure, so he slipped on the necklace before heading down to get a bowl of fruit salad.

*****TIME SKIP: SEPTEMBER FIRST*****

Harry had been practicing and could turn from a human to a fox most times but still had some troubles turning back at will. An older woman who had introduced herself as 'Professor McGonagall' had previously left him and all the other first years' alone on the staircase, as she got ready for the sorting. Harry could only focus on one first year though and as if reading his mind the blond walked over, "the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "Harry Potter." he whispered with his head bowed. "I can help you choose the right sort of people to associate with." Draco said holding out his hand. Without even thinking about what was said Harry took the offered hand surprising everyone around them. As the door opened it made Harry grip slightly tighter before dropping his hand. Professor McGonagall then led them all into a room she the Great Hall explaining that they would each be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff by something called a sorting hat.

Harry didn't really pay attention until he heard the name Draco Malfoy, then he watched as he got sorted into Slytherin and walked over to the Slytherin table. Soon enough he heard "Harry Potter." And so he walked up slowly to the stool, sitting on it as the sorting hat got placed on his head. As the hat began talking all he could think about was the blond boy who had just been sorted into Slytherin. Finally the hat broke through his thoughts "So it's Slytherin you want huh?" Then to the whole room "It has to be SLYTHERIN!" The whole room went quiet until he stood up removing the hat and the Slytherins began to applaud. He walked over silently with his head bowed and sat in the spot Draco made sure was vacated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Harry's sixteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have not decided on all the definite mates yet, or even how many there'll be. So just comment if you would like to see a specific person be one of his mates.

 

I had been invited to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow for my own birthday party, but so that we could discuss tomorrow I was invited over for tea today so I was getting ready to floo over. Knowing Draco what he wanted to discuss about tomorrow wasn't the invite list or decorations, no it was what clothes we were going to wear. But one good thing about this is that I would know who helped him plan it so that I could estimate how big it was going to be. After the party the Malfoys had invited me to stay with them until classes started as they knew I would be getting a creature inheritance that I would need help with.

I checked the time and decided it was time to go so I grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire, called out Malfoy Manor, then stepped through. The first person to greet me was Pansy, followed immediately by Draco then his twin brother Jayden. “Dray why didn't you tell me that Pans was the one helping you plan my party? Now I know it’s going to be big.” I heard a quiet chuckle behind me before the voice said “I helped too.” I spun around quickly seeing the smirking Italian “And Blaise too? Merlin help me, there is absolutely no way it can be anything but grand, spectacular, and huge. Thanks a lot Draco.”

With a hug he laughed and said “You'll forgive me Harry, I know you will, especially after you get your gifts.” I smiled knowing he was right and hugged him back before we all sat and got comfortable. Dobby brought us all our favorite teas and sandwiches before popping back out as Draco started. “Now I know you two have put a lot of work into this but we still don't have the most important detail planned. What are we all wearing to the party?” I covered my mouth in an attempt to suppress a giggle, I knew that was why he had us over we all knew so we had all our answers ready. “Green.” I whispered. “Pastel blue.” Pansy answered. “Auburn for me, and we all know you’re wearing silver and Jayden is wearing black.” Blaise added for us.

Draco looked at us all in turn “Was that rehearsed?” “No Draco, you're just that predictable.” Blaise supplied earning a predictable pout from the blond. I smiled blushing when Blaise turned to me “Right Harry?” I looked down so he couldn't see my blush. Pansy stepped in to save me then “Aw Blaise, don't torment the poor kid, and yes Draco you are. But if that's all Draco we really should get Harry home so we can set up.”

Jayden got up taking my hand and lead me to the fireplace, stepping through with me; I couldn’t hold the blush that rose to my cheeks as he held my hand. A moment later my aunt walked in and I dropped my hand from his and looked down hiding my blush from them. Adjusting my necklace so that I had something to keep my hands busy I heard Jayden telling Aunt Petunia that he was staying here with me tonight to help me pack and that tomorrow I would be going with him to spend the rest of the summer with his family. She nodded and told me to have dinner ready and on the table by the time Uncle Vernon got home at 7:30. “Of course Aunt Petunia, come on Jay.” I said leading him to my room.

Once up there Jayden smirked waving his wand and suddenly all my clothes and belongings were neatly packing themselves. Seeing my questioning look he said “My creature inheritance came in. It means I’m legally an adult and can perform magic.” “Really? What are you? Is Dray the same or different?” “Yes really. I’m a veela, and yes as me and Draco are twins he is one as well.” “I should have known you guys were both veela.” I said with a smile.

**Jayden’s POV**

After all his things were packed I looked at the clock noticing it was almost 7. “Har, it’s almost 7 we should go down and start dinner.” He looked at the clock and mumbled “shit” before getting up and going down with me following close behind. When we got down there he went to the refrigerator and pulled out hamburgers, fries, and things to make a salad. After putting the burgers in the pan and the fries in the oven he turned towards the vegetables cutting them up and putting them in a large bowl. When he finished he took the burgers off and put them on a plate, then doing the same with the fries he brought them to the table while I brought the salad. Getting the plates, napkins, bowls, and forks we set the table for five. Then just before we heard the door open we put the utensils needed for each food with each along with the condiments that might be needed.

We both stayed standing until the other three came in and sat; when we did we each took a bowl of salad, one burger, and some fries eating slowly. Half way through eating Harry’s uncle glared up at him “What have I told you about that damned necklace? It makes you look like a fucking fag! Take it off now!” he yelled making us both jump and Harry nervously say “Y yes Uncle Vernon.” As he unhooked the clasp I noticed his uncles look change drastically and suddenly my eyes widened in understanding as I quickly took Harry’s hand pulling him out of the room and reclosing his necklace.

“You’re a Cygne Vulpes. I should have known.” I said; it wasn’t question I knew. He nodded and I waved my wand quickly over the necklace making it invisible.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly “I didn’t want it to happen again.” Before I could question what he had meant he had already walked back into the kitchen. I followed him and sat beside him while we continued the rest of dinner in silence.

The next day, Harry and I went for a walk to the park near his house. I had already gotten Dobby to bring a picnic basket and blanket to one of the more secluded areas without Harry knowing. After swinging for a little while I took his hand leading him to the lake where all the bushes and trees made a private setting. He kept laughing asking where I was leading him to and once he saw the picnic set up his face lit up, I smiled saying “Happy birthday, Harry.”

“How did you do all of this, Jay?”

“Dobby. As soon as he heard it was for you he rushed to make sure everything was perfect.” He smiled and ran over pulling me with him to sit on the blanket.

“So when do we have to go back to the manor?”

“The party starts at eight; it’s six-thirty now. So we’ll eat, get your stuff, and then floo to the manor to put your things away and enjoy the party.”

He smiled at me and went straight for the strawberries, Dobby made some good choices. I ate some watermelon as I watched Harry, he looked so excited, like he couldn't wait to get to the party. That was probably the case, he only ever celebrated at our house. I just had to remember to meet with our other three friends when we got to the manor, we wanted to give our main gifts to Harry before everyone got there.

Casting tempus I realized it was 7:30. "Har, we should head back now. We only have a half hour until the party."

"Only 30 minutes? But I still have to get dressed."

"I know, I do too. We can get ready together." He smiled and hugged me as I packed everything away with a wave of my wand. I called Dobby and he came taking the basket before going back to the manor. Then we went back to his house and ran up the stairs to his room. I transfigured a painting into a mirror so we could both get ready, as he did his hair I got dressed, then I did my hair and eyeliner as he got dressed. Once we were both ready I looked at the clock, we only had about 5 minutes. Shrinking his things I put them in my pocket and took his arm leading him to the fireplace. I threw some floo powder into the fireplace, saying "Malfoy Manor" I had him walk through. Then with a glare aimed to-wards his uncle I stepped through as well.

Wiping off my robes, I couldn't hold back the smile when I saw Pansy hugging Harry; it looked as though the boys had already gotten to him as they weren't trying to pry Pansy off. Sharing a look with my twin we both walked forward and pried pansy off of Harry. "Ok, people should be arriving any minute now, Harry if it's all right we would like to give you our presents before they get here." He nodded excitedly, smiling as Pansy gave him a small box. Opening it he couldn't help but gaze in amazement.

"It's a locking wand holster, if you prick your finger right there," she said pointing to a small al-most unnoticeable point "it will only open to your touch. It can be keyed to up to five people besides yourself, but make sure you trust them completely because otherwise you don't want them having ac-cess to your wand." Harry jumped on Pansy hugging her tightly.

"Well obviously you four are going to be keyed in, I trust you guys above anyone, anywhere." We all smiled and Blaise held up his next saying "I hope you like mine that much."

"You know I will Blaise." Harry said as he began opening the box, he smiled as he took out the new broom "You got me the newest broom Blaise?!"

"Of course, we can't have our seeker playing on anything but the best now can we?" Before he could even finish, Harry had set down the broom and hugged Blaise at tightly as he had Pansy.

"And last but not least, me and Jay got you two joint gifts." Draco said. Harry smiled as Draco handed him a bag. Opening it his smile grew wider as he saw a large array of his favorite candies from Honeydukes. Before he could say anything I handed him the box. Draco and I shared an amused look as Harry opened it with a small look of confusion, "You guys got me clothes?"

"They have charms on them." I supplied.

"Including changing to fit your body exactly and protection from some spells, hexes, and even most potions." Draco added. Harry had tears in his eyes and hugged both of us as tightly as possible,

"Thank you both so much, thank you all so much." As he stepped away from us we heard a knock on the door, so sending his gifts to his room we entered the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	3. Authors note

Just wanted to let everyone know that this story is not obandoned, I'm actually working on it now. Life has just been crazy and I didn't realize how long it had been. I know exactly how I want this chapter to end so that's no problem, the only problem is getting there. This chapter will be his birthday party so it'll mainly be a filler. There is still time to suggest mates, I have chosen some but I am open to other suggestions. Should have next chapter up soon. Sorry for the disappointment.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday party is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been absolutely forever, but I finally got my head together and here's a longer chapter. 
> 
> By the way I had to make a new facebook so I could log in, https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100011330079034 I hope to see some new people over there, I will be at least posting status updates as well as being able to better get your guys opinion on things.

      As I walked out to the main ballroom, I looked around in wonder. Every year it was spectacular and unique, and this year was no different. The ceiling was sparkling and charmed to look exactly like the night sky, every few minutes a shooting star would pass through. It was a beautiful sight, when I could finally tear my eyes away from the stars I could see a long table along one wall, filled with all different kinds of foods and drinks. Along the opposite wall an empty table the same length ran along the wall, when I looked to my friends they all shrugged as Pansy answered simply “For all of your gifts Harry, obviously.” I smiled a little hugging them all before heading towards the door to help the twins greet out guests.

      While Draco and Jayden were showing people in, Blaise seemed to notice how nervous I was. “You all right?” I startled a little at the question.

      “Yea Blaise, it’s just that tonight I come into my full inheritance. That means that after today everything is going to change. I mean what happens if I get some mean mate that refuses to let me see you guys. I can’t bear to lose any of you.”

      “You won’t have to.” He said with a hug “We won’t let that happen, anyone who tries will have to go through me. I smiled a little before he added “And even if they get through me, do you really think they will be any match for Pans?” I couldn’t help but laugh at that. We all know that Pansy would kill for any of us, and that her words could hold enough venom to put a basilisk to shame, making you wish you were actually up against the giant snake.

      I wrapped my arms around him leaning my head on his shoulder and leaving it there. “Thank you Blaise.”

      “Anytime Hare, what are best friends for?”

      “Hm, great gifts and extravagant parties?” he cracked a smile.

      “Funny Hare, but what about the amazing vacations?” He asked pulling away.

      “Well those too, but not the shopping, you guys are all just practically Satan reincarnated when it comes to that. I mean Jayden is the best about that and even then he takes me shopping for hours on end.”

      “Well that, my dear, is because you have a horrifying fashion sense, if any at all, and we must guide you in the right direction.”

      “Or kill me, whatever comes first.” I say sticking out my tongue. Looking around, I noticed many people around the room of all ages. It looked as if all of the Malfoy family were here, and only Blaise’s mother was here meaning his cousins couldn’t make it. The minister had showed up, at least half of Slytherin was here with their families. A few Ravenclaws were around, but so far the other two houses were unaccounted for.

      “Well that’s it for guests.” Jay said walking up behind me.

      “And if there are any late arrivals, Dobby will show them in,” Draco added.

      I started heading over to where all of the Malfoys were, pretending I didn’t hear when Blaise told the twins my worries about the inheritance and my possible mate or mates. As I got closer to the blondes, Luna saw me and ran over. Hugging me, she said “Hello Harry, how are you enjoying your birthday?”

      “It’s amazing, and so beautiful. So, you came into your inheritance earlier this week right? What are you?”

      “Well, everyone thought I was gonna become a Veela like the twins, but I’m actually a seer like my mom.”

      “Oh my god, really? Have you seen who your mate is?”

      “No, not really even any clues. And before you ask, I haven’t seen anything about yours either.” I couldn’t help the pout and that made her giggle. “Just be patient Harry, in just a few hours you will at least be able to begin to be able to sense them.”

      “I know, I’m just nervous.”

      “Yeah, like what if he gets some horrible asshat Gryffindor?” Jay says hugging me from behind.

      “Or a coward from Hufflepuff?” Draco said from beside him.

      “Oh god, or worse.” Luna faked a look of horror and finished “He could end up with you two.” I bit my lip but couldn’t stop the giggle and that made her smile.

      “I'll have you know cousin, that we will be fantastic mates to whomever we mate with.” Draco said with a slight edge to his voice that made both Luna and I laugh.

      “Relax Draco, I was only kidding. We all know that the worst you could do is make your mate into a spoiled little brat.”

      "Yeah, or kill them with non-stop shopping trips." I added. I looked around at everyone socializing and smiled at Blaise, when he realized I was looking at him he smiled back and excused himself from the conversation he was having with a Ravenclaw to come join us. “Besides, Blaise here is the only one that comes from a black widow bloodline so I doubt we really have anything to worry about with you guys.”

      “I’ll have you know that all of my mother’s husbands have died of natural causes, thank you very much.” Blaise said with a playful glare.

      “Sure, and all of the Malfoy’s money was came about legally right?” I said smiling up at Jay who still had his arms wrapped around me. Luna laughed and soon all of us were, we could never truly be mean to each other. Even though the party hadn’t been going on very long my nerves were getting the better of me and I was getting fidgety. I stepped away from Jay and excused myself from the group to go get some fresh air in the garden. Once outside I walked over to the pond and sat down looking at the many fish that were swimming seemingly without a care in the world and pondered what that may be like.

      After a little while as I was watching a small turtle trying to climb out of the water and onto the dry land I felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me and making me jump. It was Jayden looking at me with a worried expression on his face. “Are you ok Harry? We could wrap up the party early if you want us to.” For a moment I didn’t answer and he seemed to know that I needed a second to process the question and think about my response, so he sat next to me on the grass. I laid my head on his shoulder and answered “I’m just worried about some stuff, like who my mate could be, and how I’ll be treated back at school. I don’t know what to do Jay, I feel like I’m losing control and everything’s changing.”

      “Even though there will be some changes, not everything is changing, we will all still be here and all be friends. Nothing in the world could change that, could ruin that.” He lifted my head and made me look at him, he kept his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. “Harry there is no need to fear your inheritance, it’ll make you stronger and help you. Draco and I have been training our new powers and you will too so that you know how to use them by the time school comes back around.” He seemed like he wasn’t quite finished but was unsure of what to say as he stared into my eyes, he leaned forward and I felt the urge to kiss him.

      “Jayden!” We heard Draco snap at him and we immediately pulled apart. I looked down suddenly confused and Jayden got up and went with Draco as they spoke in hushed tones. Was Jay using his allure on me? Was that why I wanted to kiss him? Or was it because I was so close with him and anxious about everything going on? I stayed by the pond for another few minutes to sort myself before I got up and went back inside to the party. Blaise was still over talking with Luna but I didn’t see Draco or Jayden. When I reached Blaise and Luna she gave me an odd look but other than that asked if I felt any better, I nodded and joined their conversation.

      I couldn’t help but look around the room every so often and Blaise and Luna must have noticed. “Harry, are you alright? You seem like you’re looking for someone or something.” I nodded to Blaise but even as I did Luna added “Don’t worry, they’re fine.” I know I can trust her but that didn’t stop me from continuing to glance around the room.

      “Come on Harry, let’s start your gifts, that’ll give your mind something else to do instead of worrying.” Blaise said as he led me over to the table that had the gifts on it then called out that we would be going through the gifts now. I sat in a chair by the table as Pansy sat next to me with a pad of paper and a pen to write down who gave what so that we could send thank you cards to each and every person. Blaise would hand me each gift and announce who it was from so that Pansy could jot it down as I was opening them. I got some new flying gear, some rare potions and spells books, new potions ingredients, new potions supplies, and some other varying gifts. Blaise handed me one last gift and searched for a tag coming up blank, once I opened it and looked inside to see that it was some of the rarest potion ingredients in the world I immediately knew who it was from and once I showed what it was Blaise and Pansy knew as well. Professor Snape may seem to be mean but I was one of his favorites, and he made sure that every gift he gave me I could use.

      I smiled and thanked everyone as Blaise requested a house elf to take care of my gifts, they knew where to put the potions ingredients so that they would be ok until I could properly store them in the morning. Everything else would get put in a spare room by mine where I could go through it all. My head was starting to rush from all the attention so Pansy dispersed everyone and led me to get a drink. Once we got our drinks we went to a part of the room that looked fairly empty so we could talk. “You look a little off still Harry, want to talk about it?” she asked with concern clearly written on her face.

      “Still just a little worried.” I said not meeting her eyes.

      “Are you sure that’s all Harry, you can talk to me about anything.” She always knew when something was truly bothering any of us.

      “Just something happened with Jay in the garden earlier, and Draco noticed, and I’m just worried that they’re mad at me because I haven’t seen them since.” I didn’t really want to go into detail about it, seeing as I still didn’t fully understand what had happened.

      “Well they’re right over there, don’t know how you missed them.” I looked over to see them on the other side of the room in what looked like a heated discussion with Blaise. Pansy seemed to realize my want to go over before I even did and grabbed my arm softly. “Don’t go over there right now, something is obviously going on, you know they’ll come over when they’re finished.” I nodded, Pansy was right, I should let their conversation end before trying to start my own. Their discussion seemed to take forever and I was getting antsier the later it got.

      The party was finally dying down and I couldn’t be happier, it wasn’t that I wasn’t having any fun I just was not feeling the greatest so I excused myself to go up to the guest room where I would be staying. The three boys were all still talking and I began feeling even more off. I went into the attached bathroom and splashed some water on my face to cool myself off. As I looked up into the mirror I thought I saw the outline of my eye flash a brighter green, but as a rubbed my eyes and looked again I couldn’t see it. I walked out and sat on the bed to try and relax myself for a minute when all of a sudden pain overtook me and I blacked out, unaware of the three sets of eyes that flicked to the ceiling downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still some time to suggest mates, I will be making a list of all the possible candidates before starting the next chapter and will choose with consideration to every suggestion.
> 
> And as always, please comment and tell me how you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Have not decided on all the definite mates yet, or even how many there'll be. So just comment if you would like to see a specific person be one of his mates.


End file.
